


The Boxer's Daughter (fanart)

by spidrenam



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Female Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrenam/pseuds/spidrenam
Summary: its a drawing i made wow





	The Boxer's Daughter (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRowan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRowan/gifts).



> yo so like i stumbled upon The Boxer's Daughter series by accident and I was straight hooked on Mattie. She demanded to be drawn and has not left me alone. Hence, some crappy fanart yay gestures with hands  
> I haven't even finished the series yet (the ADD is strong with this one and college finals have me dead to the world)  
> the image is incredibly large because i am a dumbass bitch who draws incredibly big now

They told me to put words here so:

My brain originally would only see her as Charlie Cox with Shane Dawson's clip-on bangs and I will be photoshopping that eventually, for my own personal amusement.

Find the series [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/402676)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166713307@N08/45544690494/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
